the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Campiest Episode Ever
"Campiest Episode Ever" is the seventh episode of the second season, and the forty-seventh episode of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd and Riley go to camp, and Riley becomes a camp counselor. The slacker head counselor tells the campers about a creature named “Logfoot” to scare them from leaving; it backfires, and Todd and his friends hunt for Logfoot while the counselors are out partying. Plot Act I At a campfire under a full moon, Riley and Tasumi get initiated as camp counselors at Camp Naddaladdadoe. Head counselor Skip Kipper gives Riley a very smelly uniform, previously worn by "Stinky Stu." Riley wants to spend the rest of the night preparing for the new arrivals, but the head counselor holds a dance party instead. The next day, Agent K packs Todd's suitcase for camp. Todd doesn't care for Camp Naddaladdadoe, especially because they always lose the talent show to the rich kids' camp. During orientation, the rich kids from Camp Chaching pass by in a stretch limo and make fun of the poor kids. Later, Agent K sends a care package to Todd. She packs a bunch of spy supplies, and she includes poisonous muffins just in case Buzz steals Todd’s package again. On the beach, the campers get to work painting a canoe for their production of “Mutiny of the HMS Naddaladdadoe”. The other counselors were worn out from all the partying they did last night, so Riley is on lifeguard duty. Suddenly, the rich kids pass by in a ship and taunt the poor kids some more. Todd gets annoyed because Camp Chaching knows they always win the talent show, but they just laugh at him. He angrily pulls out his Fleemco phone but there’s no signal. Later, while the campers rehearse their talent show act, they witness the rich kids performing a musical act with professional production values. That night, Skip and Tasumi invite Riley to go to the beach and the bowling alley. Skip has a plan to keep the campers from leaving. He enters Todd’s tent and tells the kids about the mythical Logfoot, a creature that wanders around the woods eating berries, twigs, and “nerdy little kids.” Riley thinks that Skip and the other counselors are being irresponsible. Skip gives Riley five minutes to think it over while they get ready. As Riley mulls it over, Skip enters Riley’s tent and mentions that there will be ponies, sealing the deal for Riley. After Riley and the other counselors leave, Todd, Jacobo, Buzz, and Shelton decide to hunt for Logfoot. Act II Todd believes that Camp Naddaladdadoe will finally win the talent show if they capture Logfoot. He shows the other kids the spy gear he got in his care package, and Buzz promptly eats the poisoned muffins. Meanwhile at home, Dick whines about not getting to go to camp. Agent K calls to him from the backyard, and he discovers that Agent K set up a tent outside. However, Dick hugs C.A.R. thinking he was responsible. While Dick is inside the tent, C.A.R. plays the sounds of howling wolves. In the woods, the boys come across a man wearing a mask carrying an ax. He assures the kids that he’s just a lumberjack, but then he holds up a knife covered in a reddish liquid. The boys scream and run away before he can tell them he’s just slicing pie. Later, the boys encounter man-eating snakes. They use Agent K’s grappling hook to pass a (tiny) chasm. While the camp counselors party at a bowling alley, the boys see a shadowy figure. Act III The counselors return to the camp believing that nothing happened while they were away. Riley enters Todd’s tent and sees a note saying they’re out hunting for Logfoot. She panics because the talent show is tomorrow morning, and all the parents will be there. Skip proudly tells Riley that he’ll blame her for losing the campers, causing her to stomp his foot. Riley tries to call Fleemco but there’s no signal, so she decides to look for the kids herself. Meanwhile, the boys come face-to-face with Logfoot. They stun Logfoot by throwing Agent K’s muffins at him, then they capture him in a net. Meanwhile, at home, Agent K scolds C.A.R. for scaring Dick. While Riley searches for the missing campers, she encounters the masked man and the man-eating snakes. She gets covered in dirt, leaves, and twigs as she runs through the wilderness. The next morning, the audience gets restless while the kids from Camp Chaching perform at the talent show. After their act, the rich kids dare the Camp Naddaladdadoe counselors to forfeit. Suddenly, Todd arrives and unveils Logfoot on stage. Surprisingly, Logfoot can talk in a surfer accent. Logfoot tells the rich kids' parents that he's really a dirty guy with long hair, and they run away terrified. Camp Naddaladdadoe wins the talent show. Logfoot reveals himself to be “Stinky Stu.” He went bowling during his shift, and after he lost track of the campers, he got lost in the wilderness searching for them. Suddenly, Riley arrives completely covered in leaves and dirt. Everyone runs away believing that she’s the real Logfoot. Notes * Pops Hartman (from "Todd Strikes Out") is the camp founder. * According to the address label on Todd’s package, the camp is located at 2145 Lake Drive, Hootenany sic, Indiana 32166. This zip code doesn't exist. This also means that Pleasant Hills is in Indiana. * MC Rex C (from “Boyzroq!”) and Thunderbolt’s agent (from “The Majestic Horse”) are with the rich kids’ parents during the talent show. Strangely, Buzz’s mother is also in the rich parents’ section. * The masked man is an obvious reference to Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th movies. * The camp counselors' chant is taken from the 1932 film Freaks. Category:Episodes